R
Ran *March 2-6, 2018 Mazes 'Hard (1F, 3 Vigor)' Reward - ~90 QC Coins 'Common (1F, 2 Vigor)' Reward - ~60 QC Coins 'Simple (1F, 1 Vigor)' Reward - ~60 QC Coins Raid (3 Vigor) Reward - ~90 QC Coins Level Notes Five fighting areas, Laboratory (Upper Left), Movie Set (Lower Left), Store (Upper Right), Street (Lower Right), and BOSS (Top Center). Laboratory can spawn a unique monster called Mixture at any level that drops Strain Culture Medium potion recipe. Laboratory reward can give a random monkey a stat boost. Movie Set can have you fighting Blue Shark gumballs, which will drop 5 Blue Shark frags (limit 20). Store can spawn a Lollipop Gumball which drops a Lollipop (+1 atk, +10 hp). Store can spawn Villager gumballs which drop 5 QC coins (limit 10 coins per run). Street can spawn a gang of monkeys (Monkey Six + extras) which drop Strange Car Key and 5 Junkman frags (limit 20). Boss can be paid off for 3 Million to completely skip the fight and get all rewards, plus Investor Gift. Extra Rewards Strange Car Key - 2 Gems (once), 10 QC Coins after that. Investor Gift - 5 Gems (once), 10k gold after that. Tips # Your monkeys keep their levels, so use Easy and Medium to pre-level them. # If you lose a fight, room difficulty goes down two levels. # If you lose to the boss, you get kicked out to the Boardroom and get the money back. # Spending 100k in food shop will get you a Gold Card, giving you 20% discount in the maze for the rest of the event. # You can skip the Boss fight by having at least 3 Million and paying all your money. You still get full rewards plus a bonus of 10,000 coins in settlement. # Tapping Semi-Finished Product Gumball blueprint on Conference Room table gives you $1k each time. # Waking up the Sleeping Monkey in Conference Room gives you 2 Gems(once). # Every third Bandit Raid gives an extra 30 QC coins (may require minimum Bandit talent level). This averages out to ~90-100 QC coins per raid versus a possible 108-110 per run on Hard, including the extra drops from the Villager gumballs and Strange Car Key Event Shop * 500 Coins - Semi-Finished Product Gumball * 200 Coins - 10x Semi-Finished Product Gumball frags (no limit) * 800 Coins - Color Palette Dress for Semi-Finished Product Gumball * 200 Coins - 10x Blade frags (limit 6) * 200 Coins - 10x Junkman frags (limit 6) * 200 Coins - 10x Totem Warlock frags (limit 6) * 200 Coins - 10x Franken frags (limit 6) * 200 Coins - 10x Flagellant frags (limit 6) * 500 Coins - One Year Head Portrait * 300 Coins - Sound of Evolution Combo Skill * 150 Coins - Golden Pot (limit 10) * 15 Coins - Gumball Pot (limit 30) * 50 Gems - 1800 Coins * 10 Gems - 330 Coins * 1 Gem - 30 Coins It appears that purchasing 3600 coins with 100 gems can get you an extra 500 coins from Peter. You do NOT require Peter Gumball to get this bonus.